Ice Aura
by Lazer Bright
Summary: When Ash and his friends are traveling over Mt. Coronet, Ash makes a mistake and gets involved in another adventure...as a pokemon? TF, T just incase i feel like doing anything. I might be able to come up with one chapter every week or two, but even thats iffy... and by iffy I mean never. The chapters are currently pretty short compared to others, but they'll get longer... hopefull
1. A fall

In lack of a better name...

Disclaimer: my chances of owning Pokemon are as big as the chances of Brock keeping his eyes open for a whole episode so I'm practically guaranteed... Oh wait :(

Ages- whatever they should be...

Ash was going over mount coronet with his friends Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, and Iris, when he heard a noise.

"Out of the way, Out of the way, Out of the way, OUT OF THE WAYYY!"

"Agh" Ash exclaimed as he felt himself pushed forward.

Sadly due to Ash's luck and a different unnamed force, it just so happened that he tripped right over a mountain cliff and fell flat into a river.

"Sorry!" Bianca sweat dropped as everyone was either glaring daggers or just sighing with their heads down knowing somethings would never change.

"Uh, guys? I'm sorta running out of time here"

"What do you mean?" Brock said as he looked to see what Ash wanted him to look at.

:3 times up

"Aahhh" Ash yelled as he fell down the waterfall before Brock could alert anyone else of what they hadn't noticed before.

-at the bottom of the falls-

Ash fell on a bent pine tree that had its tip held under a huge boulder that was probably washed down the stream.

When Ash landed the rock was slightly moved and released the tree that had Ash on the tip of it.

'am I dead?' Ash thought to himself as he flew.

This was proved wrong on a downward slope landing on a a prickly bush that decided to grow on top of a rock.

Despite the bush snagging him, he continued to slide down the slope bumping a lot of trees on the way.

He finally reached the bottom with scratches, deep cuts, and bruises.

He looked around and could't see anything as over the course of just 5 minutes a small snowstorm whipped up and shattered his chances of being found by his friends.

He stood up and began to walk towards a faint light he could see on the top of a fairly sized hill.

After 10 steps he tripped, and saw a Glaceon with a paw that looked broken. Ash could tell it wasn't going to live much longer. He picked it up and continued on his way.

But he that Glaceon would be one of the key elements in what was about to come.

(authors notes) I know this is short, but I wrote it on my IPhone using notes. You try doing that... Anyway, next chapter should be longer.


	2. Saved

Chapter 2: Saved (can you help me come up with something for this please?)

Disclaimer: Me and the disclaimer made a pact, so now you can't act. (you try making a list of original disclaimers, it's hard.)

Ash crawled into the Pokemon Center. He was about to collapse before he got in, But nurse Joy saw him as she was about to close the center for the night.

To say that Ash had taken his time was an understatement as he had taken almost 4 hours because he was limping, carrying a approximately 100 Lb. Pokèmon, and even that was pretty fast considering that he was about 2 hours away walking time if he hadn't been slowed by the situation.

The Glaceon looked worse. It hadn't opened its eyes the whole time he had been carrying it, but Ash figured it was probably sleeping. It's breathing was soft and once Ash examined it while he was trudging and saw that it was not just a broken paw, but it also had a leg that was bent in a way that it should not be going.

"Oh my, what happened?" Nurse Joy asked.

"I was flung across a mountain a-" Ash didn't get to finish because he was interrupted.

"No, not you, while you should probably get some first aid, I'm talking about the Glaceon" Nurse Joy said.

"As I was saying," Ash continued, frustrated he was interrupted, "I started walking here, but I tripped over this Glaceon before I got to far, it was already like this."

"Let me run some tests." Nurse Joy said as she took the Glaceon out of his arms and started walking into a room.

Ash immediately felt colder.

He was about to follow her inside, but she shut the door after her. So all he could do was sit on a bench outside and wait.

Five minutes later, Nurse Joy came out of the room worried. "You might want to see this." she said to Ash and she told him to get in.

"What is it?" Ash asked as he got inside.

"Look at this" Nurse Joy answered as she pointed to a screen on a machine.

Ash didn't get what was so special about it yet. "What? It looks like a picture of Glaceon outlined by light blue."

"That's Glaceon's aura." Nurse Joy said in a worried tone. "It looks like it was sucked out, which would be why it is so faint."

"But if the problem is in the aura, then how did Glaceon's body get so beat up?" Ash asked.

"When a Pokemon has a lot of its aura taken away, it falls into a comma. That's why it hasn't woken up, it was probably held captive by them for their research." Nurse Joy finished.

"Poor thing" Ash whispered as he looked at the body laid upon the gurney. "Is there something I could do to help?" Knowing that by Nurse Joy's diagnostics that if something wasn't done fast, it could die.

"Why? You just met it les then half a day a go, and the whole time you where, it was unconscious." Nurse Joy asked him, knowing that most trainers don't go this far for their own Pokemon.

"Because" Ash paused,"No Pokemon deserves to die like this, and especially no Pokemon deserve to die from Team Rocket's abusive treatment."

"True," Nurse Joy admitted,"but the problem is, Glaceon needs to get its aura healed. The only kind of person that would be able to help now is a aura guardian." Nurse Joy sighed in defeat.

Ash thought for a minute and he remembered something. He slipped out of the room and set his backpack on one of the benches. He took out the stuff and set it in a pile. "Potions, food, underwear, HA" Ash shouted the last part as he picked up a pair of gloves he had obtained at the Tree of Mew. "I'll just check if I can use them" Ash said to himself, slightly smiling seeing a orb of aura in this hand grow.

He stopped concentrating and the orb shrunk until it just dissipated. He ran back into the room with Nurse Joy so preoccupied, she hadn't even noticed him leave.

"I'm going to try something." Ash told Nurse Joy.

She looked back at him and said,"You might as well try it now, Glaceon will live for 5 more minutes at most, it's pretty hopeless." She said with a defeated tone.

Ash put his hands out right next to Glaceon. He concentrated and tried to pool his aura out in front of him and surround his target. As soon as it made contact he regained that warmth he had lost when Glaceon had left his arms.

It seemed to be working, and he could feel Glaceon getting stronger, but he felt Glaceon's aura begin to fight back. Surprised by the resistance to his assistance. He panicked and tried as hard as he could.

Suddenly, the connection was cut off, Ash knew that fighting Glaceon's aura wasn't going to make it stronger. He decided to try again.

The first part went like last time, the orb started to grow. It got about half way and the aura started to fight back.

Ash tried his new approach. Instead of fighting the aura, he started trying to mix the aura in and combine them.

He felt less resistance coming from Glaceon. He started to once again try to slowly make it bigger while continuing to mix it. The farther he mixed it, he felt something though, but that was not a huge detail to him as he was more set on saving the Glaceon's life.

As he finished, he felt Glaceon get stronger and he could tell that it was going to survive now. He turned to see Nurse Joy standing there amazed.

"Thank you, but I'm going to need Glaceon to stay over night just to be safe." Nurse joy finally said with a relieved tone.

"Sure." Ash replied with a smile,"But do you know if anyone else has checked in tonight?"

"Yes, a group of 7 people checked in a few hours ago. Why are they your friends?" Nurse Joy answered.

"Probably, guess that means that I'll be spending the night here. So are there any more rooms to sleep in?" Ash didn't really care though because he had a different place in mind. "Actually, how about I sleep here next to Glaceon. That way I can help if there's an emergency."

Nurse Joy pondered it for a second and said,"Sure, if that's all though I'm going to sleep now."

And before Ash could say anything back, Nurse Joy was out of the room and he was alone.

"Goodnight Glaceon." Ash said to no one in particular.

Ash fell asleep almost immediately.

Authors notes: Finally, I should update sooner now that school has started. (It's a long bus ride home) This chapter's a lot longer, sorry it's taking so long to get to the transformation, but it I want to try to make a quality over quantity story. I need some help figuring how to get Ash to break the news to his friends. I want him to have SOME special properties, but I don't want to turn him into some sort of god or make him out of character.

-Latius

Sent from my iPhone


	3. Transformation Reaction

Transformation reaction

Thanks Jakeroo for the help, that was one of the three things I was considering.

Disclaimer: Why lie, this topic doesn't belong to me.

Ash woke up early the next morning, which was more waking up in the middle of the night for him considering he only got five hours of sleep instead of his usual 8-11 hours. The first thing he did was look up and saw that Glaceon was gone. He was slightly panicked until he saw that the door was left open. 'Probably went outside' he thought to him self.

He crawled out of his covers and rolled onto the floor.

He fell and it hurt more then usual. He sat there thinking about why it hurt for a bit. Something clicked and he realized 'I had no covers when I fell asleep last night!'

He looked onto the short bench and looked to see what there was. He saw all of his clothes on the bench.

He finally looked himself over and started to flip out.

"What the!" Ash yelled, but he heard two things, he heard what he said and he heard a Glaceon. He looked around and realized he was hearing himself. He looked to be a Glaceon, but he seemed to me a lighter color. 'I'll have to get that checked out later.'

He looked over his form once more. He decided to pace as he thought about how it could have happened.

He tried to stand up how he normally would, but he fell over. After trying again he realized how he would need to stand up.

He stood up carefully on all fours and was successfully standing. He tried to walk when he heard foot steps.

"Who's there?" He heard a feminine voice say. Ash waited to see who it was. When the being finally revealed themselves, it was the Glaceon from last night.

"Oh, your up." She said smiling. "I figured your the person who brought me here."

"Well I wasn't about to just let you die!" Ash replied. "I would have to be worse then Team Rocket to just let you die."

"Anyways, so where'd you find me?"

"I fell down a slope and when I got up I tripped over you." Ash complied.

"Alright, well I have to go back to my original home before those thugs took me. You look like you don't have a trainer, wanna come with? I get pretty lonely." She offered.

"Sorry, but I have to find my friends." Ash said, slightly downbeat,"I was traveling with them when I fell, they're probably looking for me."

Glaceon was looking at Ash with puppy eyes. "Please, come on, how long could it possibly take? I've seen this place before from outside, it's only five minutes away. Your friends probably even awake yet!" She pleaded looking at the sun for an estimation of time.

Ash gave in, "Fine."

"Alright let's go!" Glaceon said smiling.

Ash stood up on all fours and tried to walk like she did. He stumbled a few times but he never fell and by the time they were reaching the edge of the clearing that contained the Pokemon Center, Ash had gotten the hang of it.

"Race ya!" the Glaceon said.

"Hey!" said a frowning Ash, "No fair, I'm supposed to be following you!"

Of course she hadn't heard him, if Ash didn't at least try, he would lose her and most likely starve before he got back.

He tried to run, and surprised himself when he was actually managing to keep sight of his guide if not catching up. After what seemed like a hour, because of how curvy the path was, they came to a giant valley filled with wild flowers. He turned to Glaceon to find her running into a bush. He followed her and as soon as he stepped into the bush he fell.

He slid on a slide made of ice and landed on a floor. He found the Glaceon laughing at him.

"Whats so funny!?" Ash asked slightly mumbling.

"You, the look on your face was priceless." She said while still snickering. "Anyway," she was calming down,"what's your name?"

"My names Ash, what's yours?" He said, realizing that he didn't know her name.

"The names Winter." She replied.

End chapter 3

AN: Hey guys, sorry this took so long. However, I hope that you will be able to give me a few ideas for some minor plot parts.

Outline for chapter four, 'Where did he go!?':

Ash's friends check the Pokemon center to find he isn't there and pikachu catches Ash's scent.

Ash learns about Winter's history.

(maybe) Ash meets his friends.

Lastly, tell me how to improve. The story should begin to pick up more next chapter, but still.


	4. Searching Part 1

Disclaimer: Me owning Pokemon is like me beating the elite four with only a party consisting of my Glaceon without someone using perish song.

Ash's Friends POV (3rd person omnicient)

Pikachu woke up, it had been a long walk yesterday and they had apperantly slept in because the sun was already at an angle that got through the blinds and in to his eyes. A clock on the wall said it was 9:00.

Pikachu wasn't alone for long though, before he was eve out of his sleeping position he heard a groan.

"Ugghhh, what time is it." He heard what sounded like Brock grumble from his bed.

Pikachu heard someone moving in a bed and before he knew who had moved, the whole room seemed to wake up at once. Numerous yawns and groans could be heard.

After everybody was up and out of their beds, Brock said,"Guys, let's get ready and meet each other in the lobby in five minutes."

"Right!" was heard from the rest of the group. The next five minutes we're filled with sounds of arguments, people packing, and the door opening and closing as one by one, people left.

Pikachu left first as he had nothing to pack up, and decided to walk around for a bit. He walked past the lobby. He noticed a door that was slightly open. This stood out compared to all of the other doors since it was the only open door and he couldn't tell that Nurse Joy was in there so he decided to check it out. He walked in alert in case of danger, and saw a small bench, table, a heap of clothes on the bench and some other instruments hanging from the ceiling as well as a computer on a counter.

Pikachu couldn't see anything special, but something was poking at his memory. He took a deep breath and realized what it was. 'I know that scent...' He followed the scent out of the room and saw that it lead outside. He also saw his group of friends having his discussion. He joined his friends and heard them talking.

"Hey Pikachu." Max said, "So you ready to begin looking for Ash yet?" The look in his eye making Max look as if he was ready to go to the moon and back to find his teacher, Ash had been giving him tips and helping him train.

"Pika" Pikachu simply replied to Max and pointed to the door while saying it, knowing that they would understand the gesture. Pikachu then decided to run out the door into the snow. He saw some paw prints heading into the thicker trees, however he scent lead the same way. He ran to the edge of the trees and waited for the others to realize he was leading them somewhere.

/

5 Minutes later

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Do you seriously think that Ash could be this way?" May asked to nobody in particular. "This forest doesn't look like anyone has been in it recently."

Dawn added,"Yeah, don't you think that he would've at least left foot prints?"

"We'll look for another hour and if we don't find anything, then we'll go back and think about a strategy over breakfast. Split up and head back after the hour is up." Brock said with his usual seriousness.

Everybody walked away and began to look for some clue as to where Ash went. They all saw how Pikachu was sure how Ash was in the forest and decided to go with that since they had no other leads.

-One hour later-

They all met up at the Pokemon Center to talk while they ate. Brock seemed to have taken charge of the search.

"Did anyone find something?" Brock asked to start it off.

Everybody had sad faces, except for a certain Dragon-Girl. "I did," said Iris. "I was walking through a clearing that had a stream in it. Axew found a potion sitting on the ground near a big rock." She pulled a potion out of Axew's hands. "No tracks were around it, and I can't think of anyone else who would've dropped it."

Just then, their food arrived and they began to eat, but Max realized something right before he was about to dig in. "Wait! Where's Pikachu!"

"Wah!" the whole group gasped/shouted as they, too, noticed the electric-mouse's disappearance.

/

Meanwhile with Ash

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"So, welcome to my house." Winter said while smiling at Ash. Ash had to admit, it did look pretty cool. Its walls were panels of solid ice. The light reflected to look of of them and lit up the small room, as well as being reflective if you tried to look through them.

However, he had to stop when she asked him with a excited expression,"So do you wanna have a practice battle?"

Ash didn't know how to react to this. Should he tell her about his transformation? 'It's to early now, I don't want to sound like a crazy person. Besides, even if she takes it well, then I'll be imposing and rude, what if she thinks I'm just trying to avoid her? Better play it safe for now...' "Sorry, but I actually don't know how to use any moves" He said nervously while sweat dropping (if they can). 'Please work. Please work.' He repeated in his head.

Winter's face deadpanned for a moment. "Well then you should learn how to... and who better to teach you then me?" She grinned again. "Come on out side. I'll show you some basic moves."

She jumped a short distance through the entrance to the small hole and Ash couldn't see her anymore so he got up. Ash followed after her and jumped up the small slope through the bush. He walked out of the leaves to see Winter already waiting for him in a area of the valley not to far away with snow covering rocks of all sizes.

"So, you ready to learn how to use some moves?" She asked him with somewhat of a smirk.

"Yeah" Ash replied with enthusiasm, getting happier with the idea of being able to do things that were never possible before.

"Alright now which move to start with... Iron Tail is to advanced for your level, Sand Attack is just a tactic, Tackle... No. Just No..." She looked like she was having a hard time coming up with anything. "Got something in mind?" She looked at Ash with a expression that said 'I got nothing'

"Umm, how about Ice Beam?" Ash replied knowing that it was a fairly common move. "It seems useful."

Winter face-pawed for a moment. "That sounds like a good place to start. And yes, Ice Beam is a very useful move that can build structures if you really need to. However, you'll need to learn Iron Tail later if you want to be more precise with it."

"So where do we start?" Ash asked, getting a determined look on his face. 'I get to learn how to defend myself from opponents now...' He grinned inwardly to himself, 'And with her around, something tells me I'll get a ton of practice.' He took a second to think about all the struggles she'd put him through.


	5. Searching Part 2

The search part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, if I did, you would be watching this right now. V_V

-With Ash's Friends-

The realization that they had left Pikachu behind caused panic.

"Max! I thought he was with you!" May accused her brother.

"I thought Dawn was!" Max said back, hoping that she would take the scapegoat. He actually had no idea.

"I was following him..." Dawn admitted. "But Pikachu ran into a bush and I lost him, I thought he was heading towards one of you guys."

There was a awkward silence following until Brock said,"Lets head back to that spot Iris found. It's the best lead we have. Iris, do you remember the spot you found that potion?"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
With Pikachu (His POV)

I ran through the bushes. The scent I was following was definitely close now. I had been following the trail for a little while, and despite losing it occasionally I was definitely close.

It's pretty tiring chasing after someone if your only a foot tall, but I've been with Ash for to long to give up...

The trees are starting to thin out, I can see a field a short run away. 'If Ash isn't here...' he didn't have the slightest clue to what he would do next. 'Whats that sound? Who's talking?'

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
With Ash (3rd person POV)

"Alright, what have we learned over the past five minutes?" Winter said with conviction, while walking back and forth.

Ash immediately stiffened his legs, lifted his head, started looking straight forward, and said,"One! Ice type energy is flowing through the body. To find it, I have to sharpen my senses, and to use it I have to concentrate on it."

"Good, and what else?" She continued in a demanding, although lighter, tone. She had stopped pacing after walking past him and was looking right at him, even though he still stared forward.

"I have to try to focus the energy in front of me before shooting it out, or else I'll just hurt myself."  
Ash said, in the exact same tone.

"And?" She held out the word in an inquisitive tone, and leaned forward and leaning her head to look him closely in the eye.

Ash finished with the same tone, saying,"Aim as if I were the tip of the beam, shooting forward with force and unrelenting once it connects."

She backed away and demanded, although she sounded really excited,"Now, use Ice Beam!"

Ash focused on what Winter had taught him. He focused on himself and could almost immediately feel an energy inside of him, it felt natural. Or at least as natural as it could, given the circumstances.

Willing/focusing to form in front if him, h

He looked for a target, and saw a 'conveniently' placed, well sized, rock. (Has anything been NOT convenient in this fic?)

He remembered what he had been taught and started focusing that energy in front of him. A small orb had gathered at his mouth which was now open. It continued to grow slowly until it came up to his nose.

Off to the side, Winter was obviously prideful that she had taught him, and was beaming at the sight of the ball of energy.

Now, Ash focused on the last thing she had taught him, how to fire the beam. He leaned back, then jerked forward while firing the beam at the rock. There was a force that was trying to push him back, but couldn't because of his strength. A strong, cold wind blew in his face and blew his ears and 'hair' back.

The method of aiming had apparently been a good one; the rock he was aiming at was now completely frozen, and had jagged spikes sticking out of it.

Winter squealed with joy at the sight of the structure and tackled Ash, sending them both to the floor. Ash had immediately ended his soldier impression and played along. Winter started using her foreleg to fling snow at him, which Ash quickly figured out how to return fire. Thus, a friendly war started between the two.

"Who's there?" A new voice sounded. "I was wondering if I could get some help." It sounded like a little kid, but also sounded experienced.

The pair stopped their war, and looked and saw a Pikachu coming towards them. Meanwhile, Pikachu had lost the scent at a bush, and hoped that locals would be able to point him in the right direction.

Winter was the first one to respond at the sight, seeing that Ash was now deep in thought, just by sight he could tell that this was his friend, but how to tell him...

"Hi! My name's Winter, and this is my friend, Ash. What do you need?"

Pikachu froze for a second, before deciding that this was probably just a coincidence."I'm looking for my trainer, his name, ironically, is Ash too. You haven't happened to see any trainers recently, have you?" His voice was hopeful, and kinda sad.

Winter's tone was angry,"Why would you want a trainer!? Name ONE example of a trainer who's always willing to work for you, and goes the extra mile for their pokemon!"

Pikachu just looked at her with a sad smile. With a equally sad tone, he said,"Mine." At this word, Winter immediately softened her look. "He was always there for us, and I was always at his side."

Ash, who had just been watching this unfold, made his decision. "Actually, I might have seen something..."

"When!" both of the pokemon said, one out of hope, the other out of wonder.

"Well," Ash started to respond,"Winter, lets just say me and him are one in the same." He finished the last sentence sheepishly.

Both of the pokemon looked angry at him, both due to unbelief, although Winter still doubted he was being serious. Pikachu was angry that he would dare make a joke like that. "Oh really? Then please tell me how I traveled with him." He said with a cold tone.

Ash replied with a stare and complete seriousness, "I believe it's been at least five years, and you STILL won't go into your ball."

Pikachu was dumb-founded, while Winter sat there, confused.

(AU)  
Hey guys, of course I get inspiration AFTER spring break.

If you have an idea, please send it, I want this story to be interesting. Tell me how to get better, or I never will. Any ideas for Pikachu's name? Don't want to just call him Pikachu.


End file.
